MEMS devices comprise a relatively new technology that combines semiconductors with very small mechanical devices. MEMS devices are micro-machined sensors, actuators, and other structures that are formed by the addition, subtraction, modification, and patterning of materials using techniques originally developed for the integrated circuit industry. MEMS devices are used in a variety of applications, such as in sensors for motion controllers, inkjet printers, airbags, microphones, and gyroscopes. The applications that MEMS devices are used in continue to expand and now include applications such as mobile phones, automobiles, global positioning systems (GPS), video games, consumer electronics, automotive safety, and medical technology, as examples.
Manufacturing MEMS devices is challenging in many aspects. Fabricating small moving parts of MEMS devices with lithography processes used in semiconductor technology has limitations in some applications. Reducing the size of spaces between moving and stationary parts of MEMS devices is limited to minimum feature sizes that are printable using a particular lithography system and process, for example.
Thus, what are needed in the art are improved structures for MEMS devices and methods of manufacture thereof.